So You Want to Date Relena
by Lady-Frisselle
Summary: Zechs and the pilots have a plan to make sure that Relena will date someone they think is worthy of her...The M rating is too be safe. I might use bad language or make lewd references.
1. SYWDR Chapter 1

AN: Hi there...This is my first fic here. It is also posted on It was inspired when I read the Corrupting Relena series here. (Hope you like it Suiyou. ) It will have references of M/M and probably M/M/M too...If you don't like that don't read it. (The pilots and Zechs might be a little OOC at first until I get used to writing them)

* * *

"So does everyone agree to this?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"It would be an injustice for her to date someone who is not worthy."

"Hey that's my line...I agree with the statement though."

"I'll have to be late but I could bring a friend from work though..."

"That could be fun..."

"Alright then...Tomorrow at Relena's place at seven PM. If you're going to be late let one of us know...Oh and Noin will be there too but I haven't talked to her about the plan yet. Unless I tell you otherwise assume she's not in on it."

"See everyone tomorrow then..."

* * *

AN 2: I know it's really short but it was poking me in the brain all day and I just needed to get it out. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Oh and the above dialogue is Zechs and the G-boys talking. 


	2. SYWDR Chapter 2

AN: I want to thank my reviewers (all three of you) and I award you cookies. In case you can't figure it out there is Shonen-Ai in this story. I don't foresee anything really graphic in this story but you never know. I have this first couple of people arriving at Relena's already done and I work on it when Wally World has not eaten my soul.

Pairings: 1x2x3, 4x5, 6x9, RelenaxOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys. If I did I wouldn't have to work at Wally World.

Seamus watched as his girlfriend of two months glanced nervously at the door for the third time in five minutes. "Relena…" he started. She jumped and whirled to face him. "Is something wrong?" he continued.

"No. I just want them to like you. Are you sure that you want to do this? I'm sure that we could avo…um…postpone it for a while if it would make you more comfortable."

"I'll be fine. I just have to be myself. They won't have a problem with my job or that I don't make as much money as you…will they?"

She shook her head and turned to the door of the study as it opened to reveal… "Zechs." The young woman went over to the tall blonde and hugged him. "You will behave yourself right?" she said quietly. Zechs smiled at her and raised his head to look at Seamus. "So, little sister, is this the man you think can survive the gauntlet?"

After a quick glare at her brother Relena held out her hand to Seamus. "Seamus Hammond this is my brother Milliardo Peacecraft. Zechs, this is Seamus."

Seamus came forward and shook his hand. "Zechs?"

"It's the name I went by during the war. So what do you do Seamus?"

"I'm an engineer. You were in the war? What did you do?"

"Yes I was. I happened to be the best MS pilot OZ had."

Seamus blinked. "I thought that was…" He shook his head. Relena had called him 'Zechs' when he came in…Something clicked in his head. "I would have liked to have been able to have a look at the Tallgeese Mr. Marquise."

Zechs raised an eyebrow at Seamus and said, "I believe Quatre might have copies of the plans. You can ask him later this evening." He paused and looked at Relena. "Noin, WuFei, Duo, and Heero are going to be late. Their case came to a head sooner than expected. They should be here by the time dinner is served though."

"I hope everything goes well," Relena said. "Those four are Preventers." She said to Seamus.

There was a knock at the door and Pargan stepped in. "Master Quatre is here."

AN2: Gosh this looked longer when I wrote it out. Anyway, this is the first thing that I have written in a long time so please forgive me if things seem a little rough or it takes a little while to update. Please review.


	3. SYWDR Chapter 3

AN: Ok. This is the last chapter that I have finished. I'm working on the rest of it don't worry I just haven't finished them yet. The chapters should (hopefully) get longer once I get to the actual dinner part. Haven't figured that bit out yet though.

Disclaimer: Still working at Wally World what does that tell you…..I do own Seamus though.

Pairings: 1x2x3, 4x5, 6x9, RxOC

BadScorpio: I was going to wait another couple days but then you had to go and review soon after I posted the last chapter. Hope you like it.

There was a knock on the door and Pargan stepped in. "Master Quatre is here."

"Quatre," said Relena as she went to meet him. "It's good to see you."

"You as well. Trowa called while I was on the way here. He asked me to tell you that he was running late and he wanted to know if it was alright to bring Gali with him."

"Of course it's alright. Gali isn't sick is he?"

"No, but he has a doctor's appointment early tomorrow morning and Trowa is the only one who can bring him. He figured it would save time to bring him home as the doctor's office is closer to where he lives." Quatre pulled out his cell phone and raised an eyebrow at Relena, who nodded. He sent a quick text message to Trowa and turned to the others in the room and apologized for seeming rude.

Relena slipped back into hostess mode and introduced Seamus to Quatre. "Quatre, this is Seamus Hammond. Seamus is an engineer. Seamus, this is my dear friend Quatre Raberba Winner."

"It is a pleasure to meet the man who can make Relena remember her lessons," said Quatre as he shook the offered hand. "I'd often thought it would be fun to be an engineer if I hadn't gone into the family business."

Seamus was puzzled by what Quatre had said about lessons but he decided not to say anything about it at the moment. As he released Quatre's hand he said, "Family business?" Then something clicked in his head. "You're _that_ Quatre Winner."

Quatre nodded with a grin.

"You just bought the company I work for, WeBuild Inc."

"I think I did. I'll have to check that out later."

Seamus decided not to ask about MS plans just yet. It wouldn't do to annoy your new boss just because you were curious. They talked for a while about the work Seamus did with industrial robots and waited for the rest of the dinner guests to arrive.

AN2: It's going to be a few days before the next chapter. Mostly 'cause it's not finished.  Please review. Reviews make me all happy inside.


	4. SYWDR Chapter 4

AN: Firstly, thanks to those who reviewed both here and on AFF. I got some ideas about how to handle some things from you guys and if I wasn't too lazy to look it up at the moment I would mention you all by name. Second, sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have no excuse I was just being lazy.

Pairings: 1x2x3, 4x5, 6x9, RxOC

Disclaimer: A legal statement to save one's butt from being sued. I wish that I owned these guys but I don't. All I own is a large supply of yarn, a laptop and of course Seamus and Gali.

Pargan opened the door and smiled at the young man he found there. "Testing Mistress Relena's new companion eh?"

Trowa's eyes glittered a little and he said "Could you bring some water for Gali? I can show myself to the study."

Pargan inclined his head and went to get the requested drink. "I'll inform the chef that there will be another place needed for dinner tonight."

"Thank you." Trowa replied and moved off towards the study. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for an acknowledgement before entering. Not seeing who he was looking for he raised his visible eyebrow at Zechs.

"Their case came to a head sooner than expected. Between the initial paperwork and making the bust they'll be late. Noin said that they hope to be here for when dinner is served."

Relena went to guide Seamus over to Trowa for introductions but he held her back. She turned and looked at him and he said "That is a tiger. It can't be safe."

She shook her head and replied. "Gali wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to. Just calm down and you'll be fine." She then took his hand and brought him over to Trowa. "Trowa, this is Seamus Hammond. Seamus, this is Trowa Barton."

Trowa shook Seamus' hand and gestured to the tiger next to him. "This is Gali." Gali looked up at Seamus, sniffed at him and then proceeded to start cleaning one of his front paws. The banged pilot looked at Relena and said "Cathy says hi and wanted to know when you were going to stop by the circus again."

"Tell her I said hi back and I'll send her an email later." At that Trowa nodded.

As the other three men and Relena chatted Seamus was thinking that his girlfriend certainly had an odd assortment of friends and relatives. He wondered how they had met. Her brother and Quatre he could understand given her social and political standing, but how would she have become acquainted with circus performers. Seamus figured that the four Preventers were her bodyguards at one point or another. There was also something Quatre had said that he was curious about. It was something about him making Relena remember her lessons or something like that. Seamus had no idea what that could mean.

Pargan entered the room and said "Miss Relena, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Did you want to wait for the others before serving?"

"Yes, but only for ten minutes. They wouldn't want us to be hungry."

Pargan nodded and left to inform the kitchen staff.

AN2: There now you guys know what Gali is and before you say it I know that a tiger wouldn't be safe like that. Not even if you raised one as a cub. But,… well this is the G-boys and I think that Trowa kicks butt so there :p. I think this is also the longest chapter yet even if it is short. Gods these things always look longer when I write them out.


	5. SYWDR Chapter 5

AN: Look. It's another chapter within two days….Don't get too used to it. I tend to write longhand during my breaks at Wally World or when I feel like it at home. This is the last bit that I have written. I've kind of hit a writer's block. That's how this story got started in the first place. I was writing another story and got stuck at the end. Anyways…I hope you guys like this chapter.

Pairings: 1x2x3, 4x5, 6x9, RxOC

Disclaimer: Lots of yarn to knit with: check. Laptop: check. G-boys: check….Just kidding. I don't own them though I wish that I did.

About ten minutes after Pargan left they heard a commotion coming from the hallway.

"That was Heero's voice," said Quatre after a particularly loud shout. "I wonder what happened if he's actually shouting about it."

The door opened to reveal the four missing dinner guests. Seamus noticed that the only one that didn't have some sort of injury was the lone woman of the group. There was a young Chinese man that was covered in assorted scrapes and bruises. Next to him was a messy haired man on crutches because he appeared to have a sprained ankle on top of the cuts and bruises. The final person, a young man with a long braid draped over one shoulder, had bandages around his upper right arm and it was in a sling.

Trowa stepped forward and looked at the braided man and the one on crutches then crossed him arms over his chest. The two looked at each other then at the woman of their group. A moment later the braided one said, "Look Tro-koi brought Gali." He then tried to step around the man in front of him but was stopped when Trowa moved to remain in front of him.

Relena, sensing and impending explosion and knowing if one of the "quiet ones" blew up it wouldn't be pretty, stepped forward. "Well let's finish the introductions. We can get explanations after we sit down to dinner. Heero, Duo, WuFei, Lucrezia, this is my boyfriend Seamus Hammond. Seamus, this is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, WuFei Chang and Lucrezia Noin." She said indicating each person in turn.

Relena then indicated that they were to follow her to the dining room. Not even giving Heero a chance to move Trowa grabbed Heero's crutches and handed them to Duo. He then swept Heero up into his arms and moved after Relena. The blue-eyed pilot glared at him and then at his braided boyfriend who was laughing at the scene. Trowa put Heero down in a chair and Duo sat on Trowa's other side, after placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Gali had followed and lay down against the wall behind the three pilots. (AN: Since I don't feel like messing with seating charts and stuff let's assume it's a round table. Relena thought it would be more intimate since these were the most important people in her life and not someone she had to impress.)

Relena sat on Heero's other side with Seamus next to her. The others sat themselves down around them. Quatre turned to Noin and said, "I'm guessing that you were elected to give us the details based on the looks the other three are giving you." Noin glared at the three young men she came in with and nodded.

AN2: See the chapters are getting long. Ok so it's a gradual process but they are. Also these things are unbetaed so if you spot something that appears to be wrong please let me know so I can fix it.

Please press the pretty button and review. It makes me happy and lets me know that someone wants me to continue with this.


	6. SYWDR Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I got the G-boys for my birthday. They're mine now. Mine I tell you Bwahahaha….THUD Ooooo look tiny little Gundams are circling my head

Muse: Hi…Sorry about that. She just got over a cold and is a bit overtired. She doesn't own the G-boys. She owns me, her new and as yet unnamed muse. She wanted to dedicate this chapter to her two newest reviewers, Tandy and SilverWolf7007, who lit the fire under her butt to get this chapter out.

* * *

Noin waited until after they had finished both the soup and the salad course before she began her tale. 

"Normally I wouldn't have been involved in this part of the bust. I usually just sit in the surveillance van and coordinate the information between the various agents relay to me but there was a bunch of greenies that needed to get experience and I was the only commander available that was close to their age…. Well that and Une didn't want those three to scare them off."

Noin ignored the indignant snort from Duo and continued with her story without pausing.

"It was just some penny ante gun smuggling ring and we finally had a chance to get the ring leaders. Their headquarters was in a big warehouse on the other side of the city. I took the new guys and secured the ground outside while Wufei, Heero, and Duo went to check the roof and the ventilation shafts. We had started moving into the interior of the first floor and had caught several suspects unawares. I was just waiting for the all clear from the roof before I sent the greenies in when there was an explosion from the roof. The rest of the suspects realized that there was a bust going down and tried to make a break for it. Fortunately I had all of the exits covered so they were all caught relatively quickly.

"After that I left most of the greenies to guard the suspects and took the rest up to the roof to help the others. The three of them had been blown across the graveled roof, which accounts for the scrapes and bruises. Wufei had been knocked into Heero and the two of them had knocked Duo off of the roof. Heero managed to catch his arm before he fell and they had gotten him back on the roof. They had started to make their way to an easier route off the roof than the one they had used when I got there.

"We had just gotten everyone back to ground level when one of the greenies ran up and started apologizing profusely. Apparently he thought it was a little dim in the warehouse and, in complete disregard to protocol, he flipped what he assumed was a light switch to brighten things up. That switch closed a circuit which set off a bomb attached to a ventilation shaft on the roof. Thankfully it was far enough down the shaft and the guys were far enough away that most of the shrapnel missed them. After that we headed back to headquarters.

"Une said that we could make the greenies write the mission report if we checked it over before it became official. Then we headed over here."

There was a snort from Heero who said, "We would still have been on time but Noin insisted that Sally check us out first." He then glared indignantly at her.

"All we really needed were some crutches for Heero." Wufei put in.

"Yeah," chimed in Duo. "Heero had already popped my shoulder back in and we could have dealt with the rest of it ourselves."

"Duo! You needed four stitches in your arm to close the gash that you got from the shrapnel," Noin exclaimed.

"So? Heero and Wufei could have done it for me." Duo said as Heero and Wufei nodded.

A growl came from Quatre about Une letting the newbies go on the mission. Before he could get into a full blown rant Wufei started talking to him very quietly. The only words that the others could understand were "home", "later", and "bubbles". Whatever it was it certainly seemed to calm him down rather quickly.

Before anything else could be said on the subject Heero suddenly said, "I know that you aren't going to try to steal food from the table are you Gali?" The tiger gave him what appeared to be an innocent look. Heero said something in a low voice that Seamus wasn't quite sure he heard right but it sounded like he said, "I wonder if tigers bend more easily that steel bars?" Gali glared indignantly and slunk back to the spot he was laying on by the wall.

Zechs turned to Quatre and said, "Hey Quatre, do you still have the plans for Tallgeese? Seamus was saying earlier that he would have liked to see it and the plans are the next best thing."

"Why would you want to see them?" Trowa said to Seamus. "Heavy Arms was a much better machine."

"Yeah. Of course Nataku never ran out of ammunition either."

"Sandrock's scimitars always came back after being thrown, unlike that trident."

"Wing Zero was better than both of them. The only bad thing about it was the Zero system."

"That was the only bad thing about Epyon too."

"Guys we shouldn't be having this argument in front of Relena's new boyfriend," Duo put in.

"That's right," said Noin.

"Besides," Duo continued. "DeathScythe Hell was the best anyway. I mean come on it had a thermal scythe that worked underwater."

As the bickering broke out again Noin leaned over Seamus and apologized for Zechs and the other guys. "They're not normally this bad but they were a little overstressed today."

Relena leaned over to Seamus and whispered, "I can stop them from arguing." She looked over at Noin and gave her a wink. Then, speaking loud enough to be heard over the bickering ex-pilots, she said, "The war would have been over with more speed and less blood shed if I had been allowed to repaint the Gundams like I had wanted too. I think it would have worked for Tallgeese and Epyon too." Relena then put a look on her face that seemed thoughtful and a shocked silence settled in the room.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" suddenly came from six throats.

"It would have made the war end faster for one simple reason," said Trowa.

"The enemy would have been laughing their asses off," Zechs concluded.

"You wanted to paint them all pink," intoned Heero.

"And not just any pink," added Quatre.

"Neon Pink!" chorused Duo and Wufei and all of the former pilots shuddered.

Seamus was beginning to suspect that there was more to his girlfriend's closest friends than he had thought at first glance. He was about to ask a question that he hoped would clarify a few things when Zech piped in with one of his own.

* * *

Well here you go…At least those of you that are still here. I do my own beta stuff so if you seem something really wrong let me know. I have already started work on the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. 

All criticism other than the constructive kind will be used to heat water for Quatre's tea.


	7. SYWDR Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hide & Seek

"Whose turn was it this time?"

"Ours," said Heero gesturing to Duo and Wufei.

"Quatre and I can do it this time," Trowa said. Turning to Heero and Duo he said, "For once you will listen to Sally and be careful. I'll bet she put the two of you on medical leave. So you WILL stay here and Wufei will see that you don't over do it unless he wants to find out what else Cathy has taught me to throw."

Wufei's jaw clicked shut and Heero and Duo sighed but nodded. Zechs smirked and Noin said, "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once." Quatre had leaned over to talk to Wufei as Noin said that. As Quatre looked up Seamus noticed that Heero and Duo were having a similar conversation with Trowa.

Quatre looked at Relena. "Tonight's scenario is for you to get to your bedroom, get the bear Heero gave you, get back here and not get caught more than four times. You have forty minutes starting as soon as you set foot outside of the dining room."

Relena looked at Seamus and then back to Quatre. "He can stay here. We can see about that later," Quatre replied to her unspoken question. The young vice-minister moved to the door. "You have a five minute head start." Relena nodded and darted out the door.

Seamus looked at the remaining people in the room. "It won't take her that long to get to her room and back."

"Under normal circumstances that would be true," Zechs said. "But she had to avoid then and most of the time the only reason you know Trowa is there is because he wants you too." Just then Noin said time was up and Trowa and Quatre left the room.

"How long have you been playing this game with Relena?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Since just after the war," said Wufei. "We all figured it would cut down on kidnappings and paparazzi pictures."

"We knew she could track people if she wanted too. I mean she tracked me to Antarctica once."

"After we convinced her self-defense was not against pacifism and would be good for her figure we set to work giving her lessons. Once we were sure she had the basics of hand to hand combat down Tro and I started working on her stealth."

After that revelation Seamus had a speculative look on his face. Heero looked at Seamus and asked if he had a question for them. "I do," he replied. "I just can't think of a polite way to ask it."

"Go ahead and ask your question," said Wufei. "If you offend us you can apologize later."

"Well based on what you just told me and the argument about which Gundam was the best earlier made me wonder if one or more of you were Gundam pilots?"

Duo looked at Noin and said, "I'll let you know the restaurant later. I have to get an updated show schedule from Tro before we can make plans."

"I knew I shouldn't have made that bet but I was so sure he wouldn't figure it out until breakfast."

Wufei handed Noin a piece of paper. "I would like it by the end of the month please." Noin just sighed and nodded.

Zechs was grinning at his wife as he shook his head. Turning to Seamus he said, "This doesn't bother you does it?"

"No. I had been wondering about how Relena had met all of you and how such young men had become such high ranking Preventers agents. Knowing she has friends like that to look after her makes me feel much better about her safety."

"Well since we have that out of the way," said a grinning Shinigami, "Have you met Dorothy yet?"

"I'm not sure . . ."

"You haven't met her then," said Zechs. "You'd remember if you had."

It was soon agreed that they would arrange another dinner party the next time Dorothy was on Earth. Seamus asked if they played hide and seek at every dinner party and was told that it only happened if all the old crew was together.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile in the dark and wild depths of the jung . . . oops . . . um . . . the Peacecraft mansion. Relena padded quickly along the hallway to her bedroom. She hadn't taken the direct route because she knew they would be expecting that. Once she had gotten out of the entrance hall she had removed her shoes and was carrying them. That would cut down on the noise she made as she walked, which would allow her to move a little faster. She would have left them on in a place she didn't know as well.

Reaching a corner she paused and peered around it. This was the last stretch of hallway before her bedroom. Relena knew this was the most dangerous stretch. One of them was probably lying in wait for her. She had already been caught twice and the parameters only allowed for four times. Taking a breath she stepped around the corner and headed for her room. This was the place where she was pretty sure she would be caught so it might as well be on her terms. No one had stopped her and she was at her door. Just as she was thinking she was home free she heard a 'click' behind her so she spun around.

Quatre stood behind her with a grin on his face. "You really are getting better at this and there are only fifteen minutes left."

"Thank you," Relena said as she opened her door and stepped in. She gave Quatre a small wave as she shut the door. She felt a grin bloom on her face as the door shut. There was no way she could loose now. Just recently she had discovered that there was a secret passage from her bedroom that let out into several of the other bedrooms and in the study across the hall from the dining room. There was a skip in her step as she got the bear off the bed and put her shoes back on.

She quickly made her way down the passage and into the study. A quick glance at her watch showed that she only had five minutes left of her allotted time. She made her way to the door and cautiously peeked out. She couldn't see either of them but that didn't mean anything. Relena decided to run across the hall to the door. That way even if they did catch her she'd still have made it according to the specifications.

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

The group in the dining room looked up when they heard running in the hallway. At the same time the door to the room opened they heard a 'click' and Relena came into the room followed by Trowa and Quatre.

"I did it this time. I still have two minutes left and that was the fourth capture."

The pilots looked at Zechs. He nodded and Noin grinned. Zechs walked over to Seamus and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well you haven't run screaming yet so I guess we can think about keeping you. We'll have to talk about proper ways to treat our little Relena and maybe arrange for you to get some of the same training we give her but first…You have to survive meeting Dorothy."

The End?

//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\

AN: This is the last chapter on this one. I may write a sequel some day. I'm also sorry it took so long to get this out. I have recently become addicted to Xena slash stories and Stargate fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
